The Things they Hide
by Sandriver
Summary: Kenny’s eyes are revealed. Through semiviolent means. XD


Welcome to another session of Sandriver silliness! WAI!

XD More of the inner workings of the team are shown here as Sand adjusts to College life and a collage of inspiration.

Dedicated to the hostess of the Takao x Kai forum ( because I said Kenny was boring once. Oh god I was almost booted straight out of the forum for that one. As it was I was mauled.

So I hope you enjoy TechnoRanma.

And I hope everyone else enjoys too

* * *

"Hey." Takao thoughtfully looked over to where Max, Kai and Rei were sitting on the floor playing cards.

"Yea?" Max cocked his head towards Takao but didn't take his eyes away from the game.

"Don't you think we've given him enough time?" Takao was fidgeting with a picture of the team plus Kenny.

"Who?" Rei swept the cards.

"Kenny." Takao slid the picture out of its frame.

"Enough time for what?" Kai effortlessly took the trick and lead the next one with triple sixes.

"Time enough to reveal…" Takao held the picture up triumphantly, the shadows of the sunset slashing across his face. "His eyes!"

Rei played trip-sevens on the sixes, Max played trip-eights and everyone discarded three cards. Kai killed the hand with a Joker and lead again.

"Aw common guys." Takao seemed to wilt with disappointment that his team mates weren't as enthused about this as he was.

"Leave the little guy alone." Rei said, bravely trying to beat Kai.

"But guys," Takao flopped on his back, "We've never seen him with his eyes open and looking at us. I'm not even sure they exist."

Max paused in wonder at the potential of non existent eyes then calmly kept playing.

"I mean think about it. He could have, like, little black holes instead of eyes! Like that creepy priest from the Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy movie."

Rei twitched, he _hated_ the priest from that movie.

"Or what if he's got only one eye! He might be a Cyclops! He might be like the kid from FLCL and have robots bursting out of his head all the time! He might be disguising a third nipple or another ear or something!"

Max twitched and tossed down his cards with slightly more force then necessary as Takao went ranting on.

"He might even be blind! You ever think of that? What if he's been blind this whole time and we, his best friends don't notice. What kind of crime is that! We're his friends and we never seen his eyes!"

Rei focused on his breathing and concentrated his inner being, letting his annoyance flow out of him.

"And he's so… not sexy!" Takao burst out. This was probably what was bothering him so much. "What if he's just shy and his eyes are like, the source of this unsexyness. And he's been hiding them from us all this time because he'll think that we'll think he's even less sexy or something! So if we reveal what he's been hiding from us and--" Takao broke off as Kai flung don't his cards in disgust and stormed out of the room without a word.

Rei, Takao and Max sat frozen, looking after him until they heard a distant muffled explanation and the sounds of confused protests and something being dragged. Kai then reappeared, his eyes cold with barely concealed irritation and hauled Kenny into the room by the scruff of his neck and dropped him before Takao. "_Look _then. If you're so damn interested.

Takao was frozen with the easy opportunity. Max and Rei had dropped their cards and where twisted around in a ready position, looking at Kenny who sat oblivious on the floor being offended.

With the flawless, improvised teamwork that only comes from years of training together, all of the boys leapt at Kenny and had him pinned to the floor in seconds. Kai held both of Kenny's arms above his head and Rei and Max took one leg each while Takao straddled Kenny's chest triumphantly.

"Hey!" cried Kenny, suddenly head over tea kettle with his friends pinning him to the floor and looking curious if not maniacal. "What's the big idea! What are you guys doing! Kai! I was working on something important! Get off me guys!" Kenny was utterly confused until Takao gleefully rubbed his hands together and reached down and seized Kenny's glasses and pulled them away.

Kenny's response was instantaneous. "No! No! No! Oh my God Takao don't do it!" He was tossing his head so wildly and using newfound superhuman strength to shift even Kai from his moorings.

Takao, Max, Rei and Kai fought valiantly until Kenny was once again subdued. Everyone was breathing hard and rather flushed. Kenny's tie was quite loose and the first few buttons of his shirt were missing. Takao's hat had fallen off in the fray and his hair hung around his face and shoulders. Max's warm colour made his eyes clear blue and somewhat shiny as he panted for breath. Rei was breathing hard and his eyes had gone a predatory gleam of golden as his incisor teeth showed. Kai was amazed at the strength Kenny could muster when under stress and lacking his scarf, tied as it was around Kenny's wrists.

"Heh heh. Nice try Chief. We win." Takao reached down again and everyone fell dead silent. Taka slid his hand across Kenny's forehead, brushing his bangs aside.

Everyone remained utterly shocked as Kenny blinked up at them. "What? Oh don't over react people." He grumpily pulled his bound wrists out of Kai's hands and sat up abruptly, dislodging Takao who fell to one side. He glared at Max and Rei who hastily dismounted and sat to either side. "Well, don't look so astonished." He huffed, then added as if to himself, "The jig is up."

Kai had never before in his life thought he would be astonished. Just when he thought he'd seen it all. Kenny looked… very startling when you could see his eyes. Kenny already had beautiful pale skin and a nice, if short, body, as well as a keen intellect, good sense of humor, incomparable skill and a heart of gold. But generally was out shone by some of the more colourful characters on the team.

But his eyes… they drew you in the same way a campfire will. They were incredible. Huge, dark, warm brown eyes so lit from beneath, they made you think of wishing wells, with gold glinting at the bottom. They were almost hypnotic in the way they altered in a moment how everyone saw Kenny. Cute, earnest little guy to sexy, engaging and strikingly attractive.

Kai stared open mouthed. Takao was gaping. Max was deer-in-the-headlights. Rei was frozen to the spot.

Irritated, Kenny blew a breath straight up, lifting his hair. He managed to tuck his bangs behind his ears with his wrists tied together. He stood there looking offended and, suddenly, beautiful. "You really think that I actually bring down this teams hotness percentage?" he put his weight on one hip and cocked his head, looking like a model in a school boy outfit and light bondage. "I just dress like this and hide my face because it's clearly…." He looked around at his team and kinda blushed. "Distracting."

"Distract us." Said Takao abruptly.

Kenny ignored him and went on. "Besides, when I auditioned to be on the show they didn't think that the sexy computer genius would work for the target age group so I had to go with "quirky". Whatever that means." He muttered.

"What?" Rei blinked. For the first time in minutes.

"Nothing! Now." Kenny expectantly held out his bound hands to Kai, still kneeling stunned on the floor. "Untie me."

Kai closed his mouth and looked at the perfect handcuff knot he'd tied on Kenny with his scarf. Tough decision. He looked at Takao, silently pleading with him, and then to Rei and Max, who were also begging. _No. No. No. Oh God Kai don't do it. Don't untie him_.

Kai took Kenny's hands tightly in his as he looked back up into Kenny's beautiful eyes and smirked as the other three boys rose to a ready position.

* * *

I can think of no other reason why Kenny would not have eyes.

Anyone gotta better idea?

The inspiration for this is partly from a picture that I found of Kenny a while ago and it's located at img148.echo.cx/img148/8314/0066po.jpg and the rest of the inspiration happened one night when everyone on my Residence Floor forced me to watch the first episode of Supernatural. Creepy shit guys. I was thoroughly pinned. T.T

We have fun at college. X3

Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy. I'm probably going to continue with other little hidden elements of the characters. Like what Kai kept in that brown pocket on the back of his pants in season 2. lol

Thank you very much and good night. Hope you enjoyed Ranma.


End file.
